starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zara Organa
Padmé Naberrie Amidala of Naboo known as Her Royal Highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo, from 8 BJP to 5 BJP, and as Her Excellency, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, from 4 BJP to 1 AJP. Was the younger daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Thule-Amidala, and the sister of Sola Amidala. Later in her life, Amidala became the secret wife of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Amidala was the democratically elected Queen of Naboo before representing the Chommell sector as a Senator in the Galactic Senate. As Queen of Naboo, Amidala fought bravely to liberate her people during the Trade Federation's invasion in 8 BJP, thus becoming one of the most respected political figures in the galaxy. In 3 BJP, following the Military Creation Act, Anakin Skywalker was assigned to protect her, and following the Battle of Geonosis, the two secretly married on Naboo. Senator Amidala participated in many events of the Clone Wars, both political and military. She also stayed devoted to her husband and became pregnant. Around the end of the war, she doubted the motives of the Republic. In 0 BJP, appalled by the dissolution of the Republic and the creation of the Empire, she signed the Delegation of 2000 along with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and other senators. After Anakin slaughtered many Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to her to tell her about Anakin's transformation to the Sith Lord Darth Vader. She refused to believe him, and went to Mustafar to find her husband while their, they got into an argument and when Anakin started to get angry, Obi-Wan interrupted and ended up getting in a fight with Anakin, however both were able to survive the duel. After the encounter, Padme reluctantly stayed with Anakin and publicly supported the New Order. But in reality, she would secretly give information to Bail Organa to assist his secret Rebellion. Biography Early life Padmé Amidala was the younger daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Thule Amidala, and the sister of Sola Amidala. Amidala was born in 22 BJP in an isolated town where her parents instilled in their children high virtues like self-sacrifice and care for the socially weak. Her family moved to Theed when she was young, and Padmé attended the best schools available to her while there, she met Elizabeth Swann who would become her best friend. She also enjoyed occasional class retreats to Naboo's lake country. In her youth she volunteered for the Refugee Relief Movement, like her father had before her, and journeyed to Shadda-Bi-Boran to aid in the relocation efforts of the natives. Sadly, many of these refugees died when they were unable to adapt to life on another world. Following this, she entered the Legislative Youth Program, where she met a young man named Palo. A brief, innocent relationship followed, but the pair parted ways when Palo became an artist, and Padmé continued in politics. Queen Invasion of Naboo Five months after her election in 8 BJP, Queen Amidala was faced with what would become one of the most significant problems in Naboo history. In protest of the Galactic Senate's decision to tax users of the galaxy's trade routes, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation enforced a blockade on Amidala's home world, Naboo. With few resources of its own, Naboo relied on imports, and the blockade served as the perfect example of the Republic's reliance on trade. Amidala tried to use diplomatic and political means to rid her planet of the Trade Federation, yet it was all in vain. The Viceroy—secretly following the orders of Darth Sidious—avoided direct diplomatic efforts, going so far as to order his troops to assassinate the Republic ambassadors that Supreme Chancellor Valorum had secretly dispatched. Unfortunately for him, the ambassadors were the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and shortly after their escape Gunray was ordered to both sabotage all of Naboo's communications systems and deploy his troops for invasion. Amidala refused to condone a course of war for her planet, but the Federation invaded anyway and swept away the RSF defense. When the Federation took Theed, Amidala was hereafter captured at the Palace, but Elizabeth Swann assumed the guise of the Queen during this time. Acting on instructions, Elizabeth refused to sign the treaty authorizing a Federation occupation of Naboo, and they were sentenced to be placed in detention camps. On their way to detention facilities, the retinue—consisting of the false Amidala (Elizabeth Swann), her handmaidens (including Padme), Governor Sio Bibble, Governor of Earth Weatherby Swann, Lieutenant James Norrington of Earth's Navy, and Captain Panaka of Naboo—were soon freed by the Jedi ambassadors Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as a Gungan named Jar Jar Of Poo. Though reluctant to leave her people, Amidala (via Elizabeth) accepted the Jedi's offer to escort her to Coruscant. Engaging the blockade as the Naboo Royal Starship escaped, total destruction was avoided thanks to the droid R2-D2, whom Amidala commended. However, significant damage was inflicted in the escape, and the ship was forced to land on the remote planet Tatooine. Disguised as the Handmaiden Padmé, Amidala accompanied Jinn, Binks, Elizabeth and R2-D2 into the town of Mos Eisley to search for parts needed to rebuild the ship. It was there that she met a fifteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker, who she would form a close bond with that would last her entire life. Skywalker offered to take part in the Boonta Eve Classic, a podrace, to win the group enough money to acquire new parts and leave for Coruscant. When Skywalker won, she was even more impressed with him. The fight for Theed Arriving on Coruscant, Amidala once again resumed her role as Queen. In preparation for her appearance in the Senate, Senator Palpatine, her planet's representative, warned her of the Senate's corrupt nature, and was proved right when Amidala was unable to acquire immediate help for her people. Following Palpatine's advice, Amidala called for a Vote of No Confidence in the Senate's leader, Finis Valorum. Soon after, Palpatine himself was nominated to succeed Valorum, and eventually won. However, Amidala decided to ignore his pleas for her to remain on Coruscant until that time, choosing instead to return to Naboo. En route, Amidala revealed to a concerned Qui-Gon Jinn that she planned to unite with the native Gungans, with whom the Naboo had had somewhat bad relations in the past. Amidala journeyed through the swamps of Naboo, escorted by a the two Jedi and a small posse of Naboo security guards. En route, her party encountered several other droids, as well as Royal Security Force personnel scattered through the swamp. Eventually, Amidala and her party boarded a group of naval transports, which took them to the Gungan sacred place. Appearing before the Gungan leader Boss Nass, Sabé (still acting as Amidala’s decoy) attempted to convince the Gungans to unify in a bid to oust the Trade Federation. Seeing that this attempt was going nowhere, Amidala decided to reveal her secret identity as a signification of trust. Nass agreed, and the two warring cultures hastily put an end to their dispute to concentrate on a more pressing issue: the occupation of Naboo. Amidala presented her formulated plan to the group, which would consist of her leading a strike team into the Royal Palace and capture the Viceroy, while at the same time the Gungan Grand Army would lead a ground assault to distract the droid armies. Though the plan eventually worked—thanks mostly to Skywalker's effort in destroying the Droid Control Ship and Elizabeth's distraction. Her actions throughout the crisis earned her immense popularity with the people, and the Naboo and Gungans became officially unified during a celebration in [Theed, attended by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council. During her tenures as Queen and later as a Senator, Amidala cultivated a cadre of handmaidens, young women of a similar age and with a striking similarity to her. These handmaidens acted as bodyguards, decoys, and confidantes to their mistress, roles devised by Amidala's head of security, Captain Panaka, who insisted the new Queen be trained in self-defense and weapons usage. Senator In 5 BJP, Amidala gave up the throne to her elected successor, Queen Jamillia. Though Amidala had planned to retire into a family life, as her sister Sola had, at Queen Jamillia's urging she was appointed Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate, succeeding Horace Vancil as the Galactic Senator from the 36th regional state space system. Surprisingly, given her career change, she retained an elaborate fashion sense and a constantly-changing wardrobe. Indeed, due to her enormous support on Naboo, Amidala continued to be granted all the formalities usually restricted to the elected monarch, including distinctive chrome-plating on all of her starships. Amidala entered the Senate in the same year as Senator Rush Clovis. The two became very close, however, Amidala ultimately ended the relationship as she felt that it was not professional for it to continue. Clovis took this very hard, and the pair ultimately terminated any kind of contact. Though she preferred to remain on Naboo, when on the capital Padmé lived in a small penthouse apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex. Though the interior was modest in size and decor compared to other Senatorial residences, the apartment's large veranda boasted a private landing platform as well as a number of luxurious Naboo artifacts. Soon, she was one of the leaders of a faction opposed to the establishment of an army to quell the growing Separatist movement. She believed that signaling violence only invited violence in return. Padmé Amidala was also appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to the Loyalist Committee, an exclusive group of Senators who would act as advisers to the Chancellor during the Separatist Crisis. She also served on a team of Republic diplomats that attempted to negotiate a peace with the Separatists, but unfortunately a number of terrorist attacks thwarted the negotiations. Amidala suspected that Jard Dooku, the Count of Serenno, leader of the Separatists, and a former Jedi Master, was behind attacks that ended the negotiations. Assassination attempts In 3 BJP, Amidala was targeted for assassination by an unknown enemy, which she firmly believed to be Count Dooku. An attempt on her life was made by the Clawdite bounty hunter Zam Wesell, resulting in the deaths of Amidala's decoy Cordé, handmaiden Versé, and numerous other security guards on a Coruscant landing platform. Hours later, Amidala appeared in the Senate both to thwart reports of her death and openly criticize her enemies as well as supporters of the Military Creation Act, which she strongly opposed. After a brief conference with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, members of the Loyalist Committee and numerous members of the Jedi Council (including Yoda and Mace Windu), it was decided that Amidala be placed under protection of the Jedi while the matter was being investigated. Padmé held firm her belief that Dooku was behind the attack, but the Jedi—believing a former Jedi to be incapable of murder—remained against that claim. Later that day, Amidala was reunited with Anakin Skywalker, now a Padawan to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been assigned to protect her. After a second assassination attempt by Zam Wesell—who had, under the orders of Jango Fett, placed poisonous kouhuns in her bedroom—which Skywalker and Kenobi were able to prevent from killing her, the Jedi Council determined that Skywalker would escort Amidala to her home world of Naboo for protection while Obi-Wan continued the investigation. As the vote on the Military Creation Act was fast approaching, Chancellor Palpatine had to issue an executive order to an irritated Amidala to return to Naboo. Disguised as a refugee couple from the Thousand Moons system, Amidala and Skywalker traveled discreetly on a freighter ship to Naboo. During the trip they discussed the sacrifice that Anakin's mother made by letting him go to train with the Jedi. Hoping to make him feel better, Padmé said that what a parent needed for her child was to know that he had been given a chance of a better life. To maintain the illusion that the Senator was still in the capital, Captain Typho and handmaiden Dormé stayed behind, with the latter acting as Amidala's decoy. Falling In Love After a meeting with Queen Jamillia, as well as a meal with Amidala's family, she and Anakin took refuge at Varykino, the Naberrie family lake retreat, where the two began to fall in love. It was a forbidden romance, a love that could not be denied. Padmé attempted to dismiss the notion, fearing the repercussions on both her and Anakin's careers. However, the two gave in to their emotions and had sex. Personality and traits Amidala took to heart the lessons of self-sacrifice that had been taught her by her parents, and throughout her life she continued to do what was best for her people and the Republic she believed in, without thought of herself. Her sister sometimes scolded her for this attitude. She rarely gave in to personal desires, such as at a young age denying Ian Lago her affection, saying that Naboo needed her more than he did. She was compassionate, always considering other people before herself, and she stood firm in what she believed in. She was even willing to doubt the Republic in its later years, because of how far it had fallen short of its duty. It was partly because of her firm belief in democracy and her genuine care for her people that her election for Queen of Naboo was a landslide. Unable to deny her people's need, she accepted Queen Jamillia's invitation to become Senator after her term as queen ended. She was obviously well-loved by her people, as she still kept several privileges usually restricted to the monarch of Naboo during her time as a Senator, such as allowing her ships to be chrome-plated. Amidala matured quickly, as evidenced by her quick rise to political heights at a very young age, reaching Queen at only fourteen years of age. Though responsible, she was a strong-willed person, who continued to do what she believed to be correct and right despite those closest to her standing against her. She followed her own instincts in pleading to the Senate for help as Queen, and to return to Naboo afterwards to strike out on a limb to unite with the Gungans. She also refused heightened security, even after blatant attacks on her life during her time as senator, going so far as to cover security cameras. Though her security's fears were proven true time and again, Amidala was still loathe to leave during the vote on the Military Creation Act, and only an order from the Supreme Chancellor could make her concede. Her strong will and self-restraint were proven again when she firmly told herself and Skywalker that a relationship between them would go nowhere and would endanger both of their futures. However she and Skywalker could no longer deny their love as evidenced when the two made love for the first time on Naboo. After they survived their 'execution,' she and Skywalker got married. Despite this she still tried to keep her relationship with Anakin a secret.